Forum:For the Snipers and Marksmen out there
I love sniper rifles in this game and I am on my way to collecting one of every Legendary and Pearlescent created. I have noticed though that there is no specialty Acid Sniper. You have the Valcano for Fire, the Orion for Shock and the Cobra for Explosive, but there is no Acidic??? For those of you that have tried to cover all the bases what do you recommend for a strong, accurate, high Acid Sniper? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 14:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Best you'll probably find is a Vitrolic Penetrator. It really helped me out with the Crimson Lance in DLC3 I-Am-Borderlands 14:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) On the whole I really like the Penetrator over the Invader. It has better fire control and can be fired full-auto when out of scope also. The trick will be finding a Vitrolic Penetrator. I have two toons Lv 61 and 45 and I have only run into one so far, A Desert Penetrator 344 Damage. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 15:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 480 damage Desert Penetrator with Corrosive x2, best I've seen so far. --Nagamarky 15:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) hmmm my best anyways is a DVL40 C Vitroilic Hawkeye, 510 , 98.7, 0.5 (slow i know), 6 mag, x3 corrosive , 2x zoom and very high elemental effect chance 15:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Naga's Penetrator would definately do some serious damage and with its rof I think it might even make up for a lower base damage. J-nox's Hawkeye is definately showing potential and it is only purple or blue could possible show up on a Craw Drop with maybe 700-800 damage. I guess i am just going to have to keep my eyes open. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 18:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I usually use a pestilent defiler (i know, wrong thread) but crawmerax dropped me a caustic cyclops, 580ish damage with corrosive x2. I really like it, but the cyclops is obviously best at longer long range. Hellz Lips 19:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I understand the Defiler completely Hells and I am not gonna bust your chops for it. ;) The Corrosive Cyclops though, I am going to have to put that up there with the Corrosive Penetrator. It looks like I am just going to have to find a Corrosive version of one of my favorite Straight Damage Snipers. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) i acctually found a fire penetrator the other day with 500+ damage and x2 fire.and i also have a defiler with 894 damage and it is sweet.Jhat 20:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) In agreement with hellz here. The Defiler can function just as well as any sniper. And if you're a sniper, that means you're probably playing as Mordecai, which means pistols will get a big boost. Gunslinga 20:07, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Gunslinga Pestalent Defilers are very sweet I got a 1000+ Scoped 2x shot off of Crawmerax last night, but the point is that all the other elements have a specific Legendary Sniper except Corrosive. lol :this is true but before dlc3 the orion was king of shock. 04:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Agreed but I also snipe with my Siren and they have yet to introduce a pistol bump for here...however the smg is a nice trade off. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 20:10, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow, my goto corrosive sniper beats all of yours, it replaced my 6 shot Defiler: S&S Munitions PPZ73 Liquid Wrath Damage: 624 Accuracy: 97.8 Fire Rate: 2.7 Magazine: 10 2.4 weapon zoom Corrosive x3 My previous corrosive sniper was very similar in stats except less damage but a larger magazine ECWGrizwald 21:29, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I have one almost exactly like that one. The difference is that mine is x4 corrosive. -- 21:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I've actually also been looking for a strongly corrosive sniper rifle for awhile as well. Full-well knowing there's no legendary, my eye has been on purples, as I had a blue for quite awhile. My current is a purple DVL C Vitriolic Sniper, 719 Dmg, 97.8 Acc, .5 Fr, Very High Elemental Effect, and x3 Corrosive. What I'm looking for is one with higher (or close to the same) damage, similar accuracy and fire rate (I'm not looking for a fast sniper, I want something strong), with very high elemental effect and x4 corrosive. Hopefully with all the solo Craw farming I do I'll come by one soon. :| - K1ng 21:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I have found an orange Lv. 60 Caustic Surkov 686 dmg/ 94.9 accuracy/ 1.8 zoom/ X1 acid and 60% fire rate. Also a Lv. 61 Purple Vitrolic hawkeye. The Hawkeye does 777 dmg/98.7 accuracy, 2.8 zoom/ X4 acid, very high elemental and 62% accuracy. Sisiutl ^ What system are you on Sisiutl? - K1ng 04:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) i have to go with the caustic wrath. its a tech title and there are two ways of getting corrosive to proc. one is spray and pray (penetrator). the other is a good tech pool (this is explained elsewhere in the forums). an acid prefix gives tech and a tech title gives tech. i found a hyperion liquid wrath (exp x4) early on in dlc3 and i didnt even need my cobra (disclaimer - i did have tresspas maxed). that said tech prefixes for semis never exceed caustic, ie vitriolic and pestilent (sans mod). 04:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost ashamed to say that at level 57 my 'ah, f*** this'-corrosive sniper is a 5-rnd, 440-Dmg, 87-Acc, 2.#-RoF Hyperion Caustic (x3) Wrath. It just does the job when the job happens to be making lance soldiers turn into green goo. Although the ol' scoped Pestifiler is fun too. IMonkoii 08:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey K1ng, I am on PS3 and would happily dupe any weapons you need, mostly Lv 54-61orange and some purple. Got some really interesting snipers: Incindiary Cyclops, Detonating Cyclops, Pearl Cyclops, White Cyclops, Lv. 61 volcano with 1080 dmg/98.7 accuracy & 2.4 scope, Detonating Cobra, Liquid Orion, Skullsmasher, Crimson lance sniper - all with at least 2.4 scopes, Kyros power with a cyclops scope, etc. I am, however CANADIAN... some Canada-bashing going on on this site and I'm pretty much done with this Wiki page as a result of the ignorance. If that's not a problem for you, my psn is Kwakwakwa. Sisiutl Ah, thanks, but I'm on the 360. I noticed that people have been Canadian bashing for some reason... I'm not Canadian, so it doesn't directly affect me, it's just irritating to see. Why are people Canadian bashing anyway? - K1ng 17:10, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hhahahaha! There's Canadian bashing going on?! Where? I may have started it all in this thread. The funny thing is I'm Canadian. Everyone is just jealous about the GOLD medal in hockey. It's a hard knock life for us, It's a hard knock for us us, etc....ECWGrizwald 19:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) please report ethnic and or national abuse to your nearest sysop. AND - the jealousy is half the point of winning (the other half being glory in and of itself). 04:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC)